Supergirl and Supermoving
by lavigneforever
Summary: Kara is in a pickle when Cat asks her to help move furniture into her new apartment. Kara gather's up her sister and her two best guy friends to help out. The four get the furniture in but then something happens that could get Kara in trouble for good. Read to find out what happens! Kara D. &Alex D. Winn S. & Jimmy O. & Cat G.


I don't understand why disclaimers are made, why can't people understand i will never own Supergirl? It's far too superior for me to own it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kiara I need your help." Cat said as she looked everywhere but Kara's face.

Kara looked up at her boss who was paying no attention to her.

"Um, what with Ms. Grant?"

Cat sighed and started to walk back to her office, signaling her assistant to follow.

"Ms. Grant what's wrong?"

"I need you and the three stooges to help me move."

Kara was a little dumbfounded.

"Ms. Grant, what do you mean "three stooges?" "

"Your aggressive sister and that little nerd that's always drooling over you, and Mr. Olsen." Cat bit the end of her glasses.

"Uh huh...well I guess we could-"

"GREAT! So I'll text you my address and you guys can meet the moving truck outside the penthouse."

Kara didn't get to finish her sentence when Cat walked out.

"Ok, yeah sure thing..." Kara said sarcastically as she trudged out of her boss's office.

Winn saw the whole ordeal from his desk and when Kara stood a seat back down at her desk, he rolled over to talk to her.

"Everything ok?"

"How would you and team like to help move Ms. Grant into her new penthouse?"

Winn gave Kara a look that said: "do we have to?"

"Please Winn?" Kara looked at her friend with the look that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine. But you owe me big time! I want dinner at Noonan's."

"Done! Thanks so much Winn!" Kara ran off to go ask James to help move as well.

She got to his desk and he was fully into his work.

"Hey, you got like three seconds?"

"I've got four, what's up?" James said as he smiled

"Me, Winn, and Alex need help moving Ms. Grant into her new penthouse, you down to help out?"

"Anything you need Kara." James smiled once again at the blonde.

Kara blushed and then said thanks, their was one more person she had to convince, which was going to be the hardest. After work Kara flew home to ask Alex for help in tomorrow's endeavors.

"Hey!" Alex gleefully greeted her sister from the kitchen.

"Hey." Kara sat on the couch exhausted from work

"Sounds like someone could use a healthy dose of sticky buns." Alex said as she sat with her sister.

"Did you get some?"

"No i'm about to head out and get them, do you mind saving me thirty minutes?" Alex asked

Kara nodded and got in her supergirl costume. She flew off and returned within the second with chinese food.

"Sometimes super speed comes in handy." Kara said as she changed her uniform

Kara made sure to get Alex in the happiest mood possible before she asked for help with Cat. The sister had dinner and it seemed like Alex was good to go.

"So i need to ask for a favor..." Kara said seriously

"What did you do this time?"

"Not funny Alex, Cat just needs-"

"Kara i don't want anything to do-"

"Just hear me out Alex, she needs help moving into her new penthouse."

Alex stood still and just stared at her sister. Kara was still waiting for a good response, any response really.

"You have to buy dinner for the next two weeks." Alex simply stated

"Deal."

"Great, when do we have to be at Cat's?"

"Tomorrow around noon."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, how did her sister get into these situations in the first place. It was an interesting troop Kara had gathered. An I.T. nerd, a photographer, a DEO agent and an Alien. This should go well...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day the four were standing out in front of Cat's new penthouse.

"How the hell are we suppose to carry a couch up 17 flights of stairs?" Winn said as he craned his neck to look at the top of the building.

Kara was about to answer when Alex cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"No Kara you can't use your flying, we have to figure this out logically."

"What part of my flying isn't logical?"

"Let's see a grown woman floating in mid air that's _not Supergirl,_ kind of sets off some alarms don't you think?"

Kara sighed, her sister was right, that wouldn't look good. The four continued to stare in awe at Cat's building, in fact, where was she anyways?

"Are you four nitwits going to just gawk all day, or are you going to move my stuff in?" Cat said from behind the four.

The group spun around to find Cat with her signature dull expression.

"Kara if you could be done by 2 that would be great. I have a meeting to be at, chao!"

Before Kara could protest the amount of time, Cat was gone. How the hell were they suppose to move all of Cat's stuff in two hours?

"Well this stuff isn't going to move itself..." Winn said as he opened the moving truck. The truck was filled to the brim with furniture.

"Of course it's full..." Alex muttered as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Winn's right, this stuff isn't going to move itself." Kara grabbed the couch with one arm and saw that half the block was staring at her.

"Kara. Couch. Put it down." Alex was gritting her teeth.

Kara dropped the couch and it sadly landed on Winn's foot.

"AHH GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Kara panicked

"YOU RESTED THE COUCH ON MY FOOT!"

Kara gasped in shock and picked the couch up so Winn could remove his foot.

"Well this is going great so far..." Jimmy said as he patted Winn on the back.

"Let's just get this over with." Kara grumbled as she grabbed a lamp and headed inside.

"The girl has the strength of a thousand men, and she takes a lamp?" Winn said as he and Jimmy lifted the couch carefully

"She can't expose herself Winn, just deal with it." Jimmy grunted as they moved the couch inside the building.

Alex was the boy's spotter, she made sure to open doors and warn them of obstacles. Kara was swiftly going back and forth from the truck to the penthouse, moving in items. The boys were on the 16th floor and had one more to go.

"Ok turn the couch to the left. No your other left."

"What other left Winn?" Jimmy said a little agitated

"Your right!"

"I'm right about what?"

"No, turn the couch to the right!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell isn't Kara helping us?"

the elevator doors opened to the 17th floor which automatically opened into the penthouse. Winn about dropped the couch staring at Cat's wealthy home.

"WINN!"

"OH SHIT SORRY!"

Kara jumped over the couch the two were carrying and she set down a rug. She straightened it out and then turned around to see the other three just now setting the couch down.

"You guys are really slow."

Alex shot her sister a glare.

"What? You told me to not use my powers and now your mad that i'm actually listening?"

"Maybe you could help with the more heavy stuff, but make sure the boys go with you so it doesn't look suspicious. You know, a single skinny woman carrying a five ton couch is a little suspicious..." Alex said as she moved the couch in front of the newly installed flatscreen.

Kara nodded and motioned for the boys to follow. They moved in the dining room furniture and Cat's bedroom and Carter's bedroom furniture. All that was left was Cat's furniture she had for the office.

"Cat has a home office? That seems a little work-a-holic don't you?" Kara said as she and Winn picked up the desk and headed upstairs.

"I can see it, you do realize the company is called Catco right?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Just call the elevator down."

the elevator came down and the two went up. They finished furnishing the penthouse and were about to call Cat to let her know the move went fine. That was until Winn found Carter's football.

"Yo Kara, go long!" Winn said as he threw the ball towards Kara.

Kara had to hold the cell phone by her ear and catch the football before it hit the flatscreen. Kara gave Winn a look that could kill.

"Hi Ms. Grant? The move's all done with...what? oh no, we didn't break anything...yes Ms. Grant i promise i didn't get my grubby little hands on the new flatscreen..." Kara sounded annoyed with how her boss was speaking.

Kara threw the football back at Winn with a little more force than she intended. Winn stumbled backwards a little and backed into the wall. Alex saw the whole thing in slow motion. Winn stumbled. The wall took the man's weight. The wall shook. The flatscreen creaked, and then it came down with a loud crash. The four stared in horror at the broken t.v.

"Kara? What was that?" Cat asked on the other side of the phone a little suspicious.

"Uhhhhm a car! There was a crash outside the building, it's bad, gotta go bye!" Kara quickly hung up and grabbed her hair in panic.

"WINN!"

Winn winced at his own name.

"It wasn't my fault you have super strength!"

"oh god i'm soooooo fired!"

Alex had her head in her hands the entire time.

"Well this went well." Alex huffed.

"What do we do?!" Jimmy panicked as he examined the busted televison.

Everyone was clueless until Winn started to rationalize things.

"Hey wait a second, what's the make and model?" Winn knelt down with Jimmy to look at the broken electronic.

Jimmy scanned for anything information.

"It looks like it's a Smart Tv."

"Where are they made? Kara can fly like a bullet to the factory and snatch one and bring it back, good as new!"

Alex was surprised at the fast thinking Will was able to do.

"That's a great idea boys, Kara are you up for-"

Alex saw that Kara was already gone.

"Where did she-"

Again Alex was cut off by Kara flying back in with a new television.

"Quick we have to get the old tv out of here and then hang up the new one." Kara said as she started to pick up the old tv.

The gang picked up as much broken glass as they could and put it in the trash. Kara flew the old tv out to a recycle center and came back to find the boys had hung up the new one.

"Looks like we never touched it!" Kara said impressed.

"let's keep it that way and get out of here." Alex commented.

"I agree, let's bounce." Winn said as he pressed the button for the elevator.

The group was almost in the clear when the elevator doors opened to reveal Cat standing in the lift. The four's jaw's dropped on floor.

"Kara? What are you guys still doing here? I thought you said you were done?"

Kara wasn't answering. Alex nudged her in the ribs, hard.

"What?- Oh! um, well yeah we just uh, the rug was... um...off?" Kara struggled with her fibbing.

Cat glared at the four then stared forward at her new place.

"Well let me see how you guys did."

The four took a breath and stepped out of the woman's way. Cat examined the entire penthouse from room to room. She stopped in the living room where the accident had occurred.

"Oh god..." Winn frighteningly whimpered

Kara stomped on the man's foot to silence him. Cat stared intently at the rug then back at the four suspiciously.

"The rug is perfect, good job Kara for getting it dead on!" Cat sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

The four sighed in relief. That could've been bad.

"Ok, leave now." Cat snapped.

The four suddenly jumped and rushed out of Cat's house.

"Glad that's over, i'm sure lucky that i work at the DEO." Alex said as he leaned against the outside of the apartment building.

Winn had his hand over his heart as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"Cat's temper isn't good for my health, i'm going to get a salad at Noonan's, you guys down?"

"I'm down for anything that doesn't have moving furniture." Kara said as she sighed happily.

"I'll buy if you guys drive." Jimmy said as the four got into Alex's black Escalade she got from the DEO and headed to go get a well deserved lunch.

If ever National city was low on house movers, they knew who to contact, just don't trust them with anything valuable, because it could be one hell of a day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The End. Review if you want. I hope you enjoyed it! Tanks friends! Byeeee! More stories to come!


End file.
